


The Representatives from Fódlan

by indigorose50



Series: No Shame November Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No shame november, Polyamory, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Claude's partners come for a visit. A full week and a half early.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Series: No Shame November Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Representatives from Fódlan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Moeblob- welcome to No Shame November! Self Indulgence to the MAX! 
> 
> This was for a prompt fill on tumblr yesterday but I love these three (they have been living rent free in my head for a month) so I'm posting this here and counting it for Nov 1st. Hopefully the others this month turn out longer than this lol

“The representatives from Fódlan have arrived.”

Claude nearly spilled ink on the speech he was editing. That wasn’t right. He turned to the messenger standing in his study doorway. “They aren’t due for another week and a half?” He hadn’t meant for that to come out as a question but he was baffled so it felt right. All the messenger did was shrug in reply. 

Abandoning the rest of the work spread across his desk, Claude bolted from the room. This visit from his boyfriends had been planned so long ago, the last time they had all been in the same room together, and for the waiting to come to such an abrupt end caused excitement to bubble inside Claude. It lit a fire under his feet and he sped through the halls tossing apologies over his shoulder. 

Perhaps it was undignified for a king to run through his palace but as Claude threw open the doors to the front steps, he made a mental note to make a law later saying the king could do whatever he damn well pleased.

As promised, there stood Hubert and Sylvain. They looked up at him and their honest, open smiles were twice as blinding as the midday Almyran sun. Sylvain had grown a bit of scruff. Hubert was, understandably, missing his dark cape. But otherwise they were unchanged from Claude’s memory.

Pushing aside his elation, Claude sent them a smirk and set his hands on his hips. “You’re early.”

Sylvain nudged Hubert. “Do you wanna tell him or should I?”

Hubert’s smile fell. “There is no need.”

“I think there is. I think he’ll melt.”

Claude starting down the steps, eyes on his boys. “Tell me what?” He attempted to sound like he wasn’t _immensely_ curious but he didn’t even fool himself. 

A look past between Sylvain and Hubert then. They spent more time together by virtue of working for Emperor Edelgard in the south. Their silent communication didn’t make Claude jealous in the least; rather it filled him with sorrow sometimes that the three of them couldn’t all be together more often.

Whatever the look conveyed obviously wore Hubert down. He kept his eyes off Claude as he said, “I suggested we fly here rather than take a ship. To surprise you.”

Claude stopped on the last step. “You flew here.”

“We did.”

“You. You, _Hubert_ , flew.”

“Yes.”

“Up in the air? And everything?”

“That is correct.” Hubert sounded matter-of-fact, this-is-my-hundredth-report-to-Edelgard-today, but his face was pink. Beside him, Sylvain was practically thrumming with anticipation. Claude didn’t intend to disappoint. 

An _oof_ was pushed out of Hubert’s lungs as Claude all but barreled into his chest. The pair nearly fell over, Hubert staggering backward and Claude unwilling to let go even at the risk of toppling inelegantly to the ground. He didn’t even wait for Hubert to steady himself before pressing their lips together. If Hubert was annoyed by this at all he had a funny way of showing it– his mouth opened at once and a hand held the back of Claude’s head, keeping him firmly in place.

Claude only pulled away when a little voice in the back of his mind recalled that they were in a very public space and these two were supposed to be dignitaries from Fódlan. Hubert didn’t seem to mind. His smile was soft as he looked down at Claude. “We missed you,” he stated simply. “I do hope this doesn’t come as a surprise.”

“I told you we should have sent him dirty letters,” Sylvain said. He wound an arm around Claude’s waist from behind, kissing the top of his head. “Then he would’ve known.”

Chuckling, Claude untangled himself and grabbed a hand each. “Boys, welcome to Almyra.”


End file.
